Guardian Angel chapter one
by AnnaxGrey
Summary: This is a story based off of a crazy dream I had that involves some of my favorite musicians. I hope you guys enjoy it.


Theon peered through the window of Aina's flower shop. He hadn't seen her in two weeks. He had been away to France and he had wanted to take her with him so badly but, the league would not let him. He had longed to look at her red hair and her deep brown eyes which he had loved so much since child hood. He had been away from his childhood friend for far too long. Two weeks seemed like an eternity. He opened the door and went in. There stood Aina, her dark red hair gleaming in the sun light streaming through the window that made her look like she was an angel. A red headed, punky, angel. Her brown eyes made his knees weak and his heart beat faster than anything in the world. He had been in love with her for quite some time and he had been very honest about it.

"Aina." he said, with a smile. His heart was racing as her name left his lips. He had done this since they were teenagers. Aina had always made Theon feel like this.

"Theon, what are you doing here?" she ran to him and gave him a hug, she smiled at his blond hair and his green eyes that were very beautiful. Theon almost hardened when her breasts pressed up against him. He almost couldn't control himself around Aina.

"Well I just got back in town and I want to know something Aina darling." he had on a white beanie and a pair of leather pants with a tee shirt. The pants hugged his legs and showed off his butt which Aina wanted to reach out and pinch for some reason.

"And what do you want to ask me? If its what I think you are going to ask me as you always do you know my answer to that." she said moving her hair out of her face and sitting up on the counter. It took all of his self control not to look at her legs and try to get a peak up her skirt. No matter how much older they got he was always trying to get a peak at her undies. He knew this was childish but, he didn't care it was Aina, it was worth getting smacked. Even though he had gone through her underwear drawer when they were sixteen. He remembered flinging her thongs at her from across the room to make her feel better. He often had to do things like that to cheer her up.

"Its not that Aina. I have an event to go to tonight and I want someone on my arm." he ran his fingers up her arm to see if he could use his power to control her, "I want to have the most beautiful woman on my arm at this event too and I couldn't think of anyone more beautiful than you." he shot her a charming smile.

"You've always have been that sweet even when we were little." she smiled at him and kissed his cheek, "So how was France?" she asked going behind the counter and wishing that she could have gone.

He felt himself warm up at the feeling of her kissing his cheek, criminals shouldn't be warming up at the touch of a woman, "It was nice but its better to be back home. You would have loved it. When I go next time I'm taking you with me."

"Theon you don't have to do that." she said as he laid his head on her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her. He was unusually touchy this particular day and Aina was so confused. She was confused by the fact that she wanted him.

"I want to though. I still think of you as the girl I use to push in the mud when the boys were around and when they were gone we played house together." he said with a chuckle. He use to love playing house with Aina. She had made a great wife even when they were kids.

"We were five." she said getting up and laughing.

"You took your clothes off in front of me!" he exclaimed with a laugh in the memory of the first time he ever saw a girl naked, "You were the first girl I ever saw naked by the way."

"So I was five and I had seen my mother dancing for my father thats what I thought I was suppose to do." she defended herself, "You liked it."

"Still that was a very memorable moment for me. I asked you to do it again when you were sixteen but you wouldn't" he said with a chuckle.

"And now I'm twenty- four and I still won't." she said with a laugh, "Theon I'm not one of those chicks that you have following you," she got up and closed the blinds and turned the sign over to closed. There were many women looking in the shop just to get a glimpse at Theon, "Is it just me or every time you come in here there are twenty women at my window just looking at you? I swear one time a girl flashed you her breasts which were very large and you still didn't look at her. You're not going gay are you?"

"No and I'm not going gay. I swear you sound like my mother sometimes. It's not just you. I've just gotten use to it. Sometimes it seems like you're jealous my dear." he backed her up against the wall.

"Me jealous are you so sure about that?" she said nervously. Even though when she did think about it she was jealous. He was getting really close. This made fire fill her body and she didn't want it to.

"Why wouldn't you be?" he said with a look of disappointment. He had gotten a tiny bit of hope from the nervous look in her eyes.

"Theon dear I grew up with you. We've been friends for the longest time. Do you remember asking me to marry you when we were six?" she said counting the money in the cash register.

"Of course I do in the woods near the creek, in the summer, and on the big rock. I was actually serious." he said, "Still am if you would take the offer."

She smirked, "Yeah but, when you know someone all of your life and they are constantly followed around by other girls its kind of bothersome." she reached under the counter and grabbed a set of keys, "But if my dearest friend wants to come to my place for a drink we can sneak out the back." a smile covered her face.

He smiled and eagerly followed the five foot tall woman. He had hoped for her to give in but, every time he was around her he couldn't help to want to reach out to touch her. He didn't know why he wanted her over every woman he saw. They left the flower shop through the back. He watched her as she walked and loved every second of it. They got in her car and he looked at her legs. She had on a plaid skirt, a white tank top, fishnets, and a pair of combat boots.

"You can drive? I thought you couldn't see over the steering wheel." he joked with a cocky smile and tone.

She laughed, "Enough of the short jokes. At least I don't have to be all scrunched up in a car. And would you stop looking at my legs." he didn't say anything, "Awe, did I catch you Theon?" she gave him the puppy face.

"Have I told you how adorable you are when you do that?" he said without thinking.

"I think you have but, you used the word adorable." she said, "No matter what you say Theon it's not going to work."

"I'm not trying to get in your pants Aina. I'm not like all of the other guys that you know. So you still don't want to be with me?" he said with a frown, this really disappointed him, "Maybe a trip to Paris for two weeks will change your mind?"

"I would love to go, I doubt it would change my mind though." she said with a smile and a little laugh.

"We'll see then. So why do you want to have a drink with me Aina?" he asked curiously and praying that she would finally let him kiss her.

"Well I owe you one after catching me before I fell off of my balcony last year. Hell, I owe you my life basically." she replied.

"No you don't." he said he had saved her out of love and not just simply because he thought she would come to him.

"Yes I do and I've been meaning to ask you how you caught me in time." her skirt was kind of up to far on her thigh and you could see her white lacy underwear.

He couldn't help but to stare at her. How could he explain that he had these powers and that he didn't know what he was, "I was lucky enough to catch you. I couldn't live with out you Aina."

"Sometimes it seems like you're in love with me. " she smiled joking around.

"And if I am Aina?" he laid his hand on her knee he didn't know why he couldn't control her. He wouldn't want to make her want him against her own will that would be wrong of him.

"Theon I know you cant help yourself but please try not to turn me on while I'm driving." she said.

"So you do like it?" he smiled a naughty smile. He was very satisfied with himself that she was coming around even just a tiny bit.

"I didn't say that." she said blushing. Her face was red and told the truth. She couldn't believe she had let that slip. Ugh, she was so stupid. He didn't need to know that she was even the least bit attracted to him. She didn't want to mess things up with Theon. They had been friends for years and she didn't want to spoil that at all.

"But you hinted at it." he looked at her with a smile of satisfaction.

Aina couldn't help but to feel like she wanted him. He was beautiful and very charming. He was sweet, sexy, intelligent and all the other words that can make someone fall in love. Most women would fall for it but she had been fighting it off since she was sixteen. He had been beautiful as a child too. When they were kids they would play house and she would sneak him kisses on the cheek until when they were ten and he took it too far and kissed her on the mouth. He took her first kiss without her permission at that.

"No, I didn't Theon." she said trying to hide what she was really thinking, "So what type of event is this that you want me to go to with you?"

"Its a masquerade ball that Ville Valo of HIM is throwing tonight." he said, "Stop at your favorite formal store. I'll even buy you a new dress for it."

"Theon you don't have to do that." she said with a sigh. He always doted upon her and she appreciated it but sometimes it was too much.

"Yes I do now please let me buy you that black dress in the window." he pointed and it was beautiful. There had been something in that kiss even though they were ten it scared her. For some reason her fears had gotten the best of her through out her life.

"Alright since I'm going to give into that puppy face why not." she said as she pulled into the parking lot of the store.

It didn't take long for her to try on the dress that cut off at her knee. Theon paid for it and they left the store. They went to her flat which wasn't that far away. When they got inside she brought out a bottle of vodka. She had always kept a bottle around for occasions like this.

"So did you find any girls in France?" she asked as she sat on the couch next to him.

He opened the bottle of vodka, "No dear I didn't. It wasn't like they didn't offer I just didn't want to find anyone."

"Why not?" she asked. She was just waiting for Vivian to come through the door pick her up and spin her around. Yeah like that was going to happen. Vivian only wanted one thing from her and she knew it.

"Because I'm not looking for anyone its as simple as that." he said. He didn't want to tell her just yet that he was in love with her. He was afraid to somewhat.

"That means you have found someone. Just like in high school you wouldn't tell me the girls that you saw." she said.

"I didn't see a lot of girls and I only dated Katariina and Eliisa only for a few months. Do you know why those relationships failed?" he asked.

"Because you didn't try." she said. She had wanted Theon to find someone that he could fit easily with. Every time he got into a relationship though he found a reason to get out of it.

"Because they didn't trust me around you." he said with a laugh, "And what do you mean I didn't try?"

"You were always too concerned with Vivian and me." she said, "You were always trying to make sure that I was okay."

"Well I couldn't just let you drown in your sorrow. I would be a horrible friend if I did that." he said.

The door flew open. Vivian right on schedule. He ran over to Aina.

"Aina, dear." he picked her up, hugged her, and kissed her, "I've missed you."

"How does he get into your apartment?" Theon said rolling his eyes at the fact that Vivian kissed her in front of him. That was the type of thing that made Theon want to punch him. Vivian often used her and claimed it was love.

"I must have left the door unlocked." she said as she shrugged.

"You did." Vivian said, "You really need to stop doing that. That's how I get in all the time. And how did you beat me here Theon?" Vivian was very attractive as well. Girls stared at him like they stared at Theon. He had dark hair and green eyes that lit up the room and he had a body of a God. Aina knew this very well and she drooled every time she thought about it.

"I went to the shop first." Theon sighed, he knew what was coming as always Vivian would need to talk to Aina.

"Oh that makes sense now what are you two drinking to?" Vivian asked.

"Nothing really, we're just having a drink." Aina said, Vivian always came in at the wrong times. He had ruined things for her before by doing this. There was this time when she was going to tell Theon that she was in love with him and Vivian had walked in. Vivian really drove Aina insane.

"Vivian why are you here?" Theon asked taking a drink of the vodka.

"I'm here to see her of course. Do I really need a reason to see the most beautiful girl in Finland?" he shot a smile her way.

Aina smiled back to be polite, "Vivian your fly is undone."

He zipped it up, "Can I talk to you about something Aina?" he asked and she knew what he was planning.

"Later dear." she said from the kitchen. Vivian walked into the kitchen after her.

"Oh my god don't tell me you're falling for Theon." he said almost with a betrayed sound to his voice. Vivian had always thought there was something going on between her and Theon.

"It's not that. I just don't want to unload everything between you and me in front of him. We can talk later Viv." she walked back into the living room.

"I'm gonna go to hang out with Sammy and Julian. I'll see you later Aina." Vivian kissed her cheek then left.

She sat down on the couch and grunted.

"He's driving you insane isn't he?" Theon said sitting next to her.

"He always does. He's probably going to try to get me drunk and get me naked as usual. You know how he is." she said.

"I hate it when he does that to you. On the plane back home he was boasting about how he was going to get you back if it killed him." Theon had a tone of disgust to it, "It was so bad I wanted to punch him."

"I'm never going back to him so, don't worry about it." she said.

"That's a good thing." he said as he took a shot of vodka.

Later on that night, Theon and Aina walked in to the ball room. Theon wore a white mask and he had on a black suit. He looked sexy and Aina wanted to take the clothes off but, then again it was Theon. What was she thinking. He smiled at her an assuring smile.

"Don't worry darling, I'm here." he assured her taking her hand in his. She felt the spark that she felt anytime their skin made contact either on purpose or by accident.

Ville walked up to them, "Ah Theon." they hugged, "Who is this beautiful peach that you have with you?" Ville was tall beautiful and enchanting. She wanted to stare into his eyes forever. He was skinny but still attractive unlike Theon's build which was wider and very muscular.

"This, Ville, is my dear friend Aina. I've known her all my life." he introduced with a smile, "Aina this is Ville."

"Nice to meet you." Ville kissed her hand. His lips were soft and her hand tingled where his lips had been.

"And it is very lovely to make your acquaintance." he smiled a very charming smile, "Theon may I have a word with you?"

"Vivian stay here with Aina please." Theon said.

"Of course." Vivian replied popping up out of no where.

Theon and Ville walked away and she was left with Vivian. Vivian was almost as beautiful as Theon. He had the face that would make any woman swoon. Aina had grown up along side Vivian as well. Vivian had taken a liking to Aina when they were teenagers and they had dated.

"Its funny how he still trusts me around you after we dated." Vivian said his green eyes lit up with heat as he looked at her up and down.

"It is but, he has no reason to have to trust me. Its not like I'm dating him." she was nervous and shy and kind of annoyed by Vivian that day. He had burst through her door which she got tired of very easily.

"You know he never shuts up about you." he said running his fingers over her shoulders, "I wonder if you're still as tight as you were last time. You are phenomenal in bed."

"Vivian stop touching me like that." she said, she hated it when he did this in public.

"Why? You are still as beautiful as can be. I know I messed up when we were together, I was hoping you would give me another chance and have dinner with me one night this week." he said looking down at her. Even with the mask on Vivian was still beautiful.

"Viv I don't know how about you call me here in a couple of days and I will tell you then because I don't know if we should." she said, "And what would Theon think if you did that?"

"I don't know it doesn't matter to me if he gets mad or not. I care about you I always have and you know that." he said taking her hand. She felt everything that she had pushed to the past rise up again at his touch and his bare fingers on her skin.

"Well I think that Theon would be really pissed at both you and me." she said removing her hand from his, "I'd rather not have him angry."

"For a harmless innocent dinner?" Vivian said still trying to convince her.

"You innocent," she laughed, "that's a contradiction. Viv when you and me get together like that it always ends up with sex by the end of the night and regrets for me in the morning. Remember what happened the first time you tried to get me back? I told you along time ago that I wasn't going to deal with your bull shit anymore." she said trying to walk away.

He grabbed her arm, "I was told to stay with you Ai. I cant leave your side. And you regret that last time?"

"Yes I do. We were drunk last time you made promises you didn't keep Viv. Well please stop touching me that way. We aren't together anymore okay. I'd rather not have you touching me." she said.

"Well rip my heart out and throw it on the floor Ai." he said.

"Can you blame me?" she crossed her arms in front of her chest. She gave him a look and he knew by the look that she was angry.

Jussi of The 69 Eyes approached them, his hair was spikey in the back and his eyes were green. Jussi wasn't very tall, "Hey Viv, Who's the pretty lady here?"

"Jussi this is Aina a long time friend of Theon and I, Aina, love this is Jussi the drummer of The 69 Eyes."

"Nice to meet you." she said nervously.

"Its lovely to meet you." he said as he kissed her hand, "I see you brought this beautiful day creature with you and brought her to the darkness?" he looked her up and down violating her with his eyes even through the mask.

"No, Theon brought her and she is just a good friend of ours." Vivian replied being a tiny bit protective. She could tell he didn't like the way Jussi was looking at her. Vivian's two biggest flaws were his jealousy and the fact that he loved women and their bodies a little too much.

It was then when Jyrki approached them, "Vivian, Jussi, who is this beautiful rose?" he asked.

"She is a very good friend of Theon and I, this my friend is Aina." he introduced yet again. She was getting rather pissed at the fact that Vivian wasn't really letting her speak.

Jyrki kissed her hand, "Its lovely to feel perfect skin such as yours Aina, and a beautiful face to go with the skin as well. Tell me have you ever danced with a creature of the night before?"

"I don't think so." she said shyly with a giggle. This night was shaping up to be very different. She had been called a rose, a peach and a day creature, what else was it next a potato?

"Well you're about to dance with me love, come on." Jyrki took her and spun her away from Jussi and Vivian. She could see the look in Vivian's eyes turn to despair and anger. There was something going on and Aina didn't like it. She had known Vivian long enough that she could often tell by his eyes what he was thinking.

"So Aina, do you have anyone in your life such as a boyfriend or something like that?" he asked as they danced, he did the same as Jussi and violated her with his eyes. Jyrki's eyes were sweeter though, like there was a kindness to him.

"No I don't. I prefer to be very independent." she replied. She felt like she wanted to touch Jyrki. He was very attractive.

"Well I think Viv and Theon need to keep a better eye on you." he said his blue gray eyes light and enticing.

"Why do you say that Jyrki?" she asked as he spun her again.

"Because you're beautiful and if they don't watch it I might just steal you right out from under their noses." he smiled at her. Their faces were inches apart before he pulled her away and continued to lead.

Theon sat in the room with Ville. He smiled the devilish smile that they always did. "So Aina is the one that you always talk about. She seems like a sweet girl. Is she a virgin?"

"No she is not she lost that to Vivian when we were sixteen." he said explaining, "What were you thinking Ville?"

"I was going to ask you to leave her here with me and let me have a crack at her." he joked as he looked out the window.

"Well that wouldn't have happened anyway. I wouldn't have let it happen. I couldn't bare that pain. Have you ever fallen in love before Ville?" he asked watching Ville as he paced the room which he did a lot as if he were waiting for something all the time.

"Yes I have and I got her killed by accident. We are creatures of the night Theon, we don't need to fall in love, I haven't met a woman like Kara since. If you care about Aina you will let her go." he said with a frown, "I was too selfish and foolish to do it. I lost Kara because of the life style both you and I lead."

"The only person that has ever been able to control her with a touch was Vivian, I cannot. Why?" he asked.

"Kara was the only woman I couldn't control with a single touch, kiss, or embrace, that is the match for us. Women come easily to us but the ones that don't are the ones that were made for us. At first I couldn't figure out why Kara didn't fall for me as other women did. When I started feeling my heart beat when I was around her and thought of her at random times during the day, that is when I came to that conclusion." Ville turned around and looked at him, "I'm going to have her brought in here and you two be left alone. Figure it out tonight if she is the one for you, one taste of her kiss and you'll know." he walked out of the room and it wasn't long before she joined him in the room.

"Ville said you wanted to talk to me?" she said. She looked so adorable in the black dress that fit her and then at the bottom came out in an a line with fluff. He could hear the music coming from the other room.

"Aina come here and dance with me." he said with a charming smile. He held out his hand for her hoping that she wouldn't reject him. She took his hand and he let out a sigh of relief. "Aina do you know how much you make me smile?"

"How much do I make you smile?" she giggled at him, "Just don't call me a fruit or some type of flower."

He took his mask off, "More than you know." he took her mask off of her, "I'm jealous of Vivian."

"Why?" she asked as her smile faded.

"Because he has gotten to know the way your lips taste and how your skin feels." he said, "I would love to know how that feels." he looked at her with the deepest love in his eyes.

"Theon I-" he interrupted her.

"Aina I want you to tell me something, have you ever wondered about me?" he asked.

"About your mental state? I worry about that sometimes. Actually I worry about that a lot." she joked. She was trying to play this off but, it wasn't working that well. She felt herself giving into his green eyes behind the mask that he had on.

"I mean sexually and things of that sort." he explained as he laughed.

"Of course ever since I was ten and after the day you kissed me I haven't forgotten." she said, "Why do you want to know, because I think that we have established that you wonder about me all of the time."

"Because I wanted to know if you felt the same." he said, "I want to kiss you again, like I did when we were ten."

"Well what are you waiting for Theon. I think we have established that we want to explore each other sexually then lets try this." she said. She removed his mask and she couldn't believe she was actually going to let this happen. He in turn took hers off.

"With you things aren't about sex Aina. I care too much for this to be just sex." he said as he lifted her chin to him.

"Shut up don't ruin it, Theon." he kissed her. The fire that shot through his body was unlike anything he had felt before. He pulled her even closer to him and held her as she nibbled on his lip. The kiss broke and they looked at each other.

"How about we get out of here and go to your place or the band house?" he said.

She took his hand and lead him out, "My place is better." she said.

Theon couldn't believe that this was happening. They ran past Vivian and out the door. Laughing and smiling at each other as they kissed before getting into the car. Ten minutes later they were in her flat. He closed the door behind him and smiled at her.

She threw her shoes off and laid on the couch, "Come here." she motioned to him. She was beginning to wonder if she was dreaming or not. He eagerly joined her and kissed her. She began taking his clothes off of him. He couldn't wait for this to happen another day or night. He kissed her passionately and enjoyed every minute of it.

"Darling," he said, "Lets move to another room." he kissed her neck and chest where her dress allowed him to.

"Okay." she stood up and kissed him again and lead him back to her bedroom. He unzipped her dress and slid it off of her. She unbuttoned his shirt and took his tie off of him and threw them aside. "Darling," she said, "I want to know how long have you wanted to be with me?"

"Since we were little. Actually since that day you took your clothes of in front of me." he laid her back on the bed laughing as she did before kissing her, "I have waited a long time for this Ai."

"I have always wanted this to happen too." she took her underwear off and smiled at him. Her body was more beautiful than he imagined. She even had a tattoo of a heartagram on her hip.

"You are so beautiful Ai," he took everything the rest of the way off, "I've been meaning to tell you this, Ai."

"Wait darling tell me afterward." she kissed him. He kissed his way down her body, savoring he taste and feel of her skin. He let his teeth scrape over her skin a little and heard her take in a deep breath. He felt her shake at the feel of him kissing her like this. He dipped his head between her legs and finally tasted her. He had waited years for this. She tasted sweet and Ville had been right he felt it when he had first kissed her. He knew now that she was the one.

She made him come back up and kiss her, "I think we're ready now." she said kissing and nibbling at his neck as he hovered over her. His heart raced so fast he thought it would burst out of his chest. He kissed her as he slid himself into her. The sheer ecstasy he felt as he made love to her was unlike anything he had ever felt before. It made him weak in his knees. He thought his arms wouldn't hold.

She gasped for air in orgasm. Then she made him lay on his back. She kissed him and rode him sweetly. She ran her nails over his chest. He groaned and threw his head back in pleasure. Her hips were perfect, he loved how her body was made. He then placed her on her back again and pleased her until he couldn't anymore.

There eyes met and they kissed. His eyes looked like they were soft and sweet. His expression was that of amazement. He couldn't believe how much he cared for Aina and the things that she brought out in him. Then he knew he wanted to be with her for sure. There was no doubt in his mind now. He laid on his back and she laid her head on his chest, which was covered with bite marks and scratches, and sighed.

"Theon," she said, "It looks like I'm not going to dinner with Vivian anytime soon." she smiled at him.

"He asked you to dinner?" he asked looking into her brown eyes.

"Yeah and I told him to call in a couple of days then I would tell him." she smiled, "You don't start recording anytime soon do you?"

"Tomorrow I do. Do you think I'll be staying here for a while?" he said with a smile.

"I think you'll stay a while at your own will. Thats because you want to be with me." she said.

"How do you know that?" he said sleepily with a yawn.

"I've always known that Theon. Are you getting tired already?" she laughed.

"A little bit but you have to remember we ran to your car and we just did a lot of strenuous activity." he said holding her close. "You're perfect Ai and that is why I'm tired now." he kissed her cheek.

"Theon?" she said as she rolled over on her side.

"Yes?" he answered.

"Do you love me?" she asked.

"More than you know." he replied, "Do you love me Ai?"

"Yes I do Theon more than you know." she said.

He kissed her as the sky was lit by lightning and given sound by thunder. They drifted to sleep easily.

Jyrki watched the rain from Ville's home office. He looked out over the city, "Aina how beautiful you are." he whispered to himself.

"Are you thinking about her?" Jussi asked taking a drink from a bottle of wine.

"Why?" he said, "I shouldn't concern myself with her."

"Bull shit," Vivian called, "I saw the way your eyes looked at her. Theon and I have claim on her for her own protection. Do you have any clue how rebellious he will become if you go after her. When I broke up with her he gave me a black eye and a few bruised ribs and I was lucky because I'm his best friend."

"Vivian she's protected. There's just something about her that I don't know what it is. She is the mix of day and night. Theon loves her I could tell by the way he looked at her he's letting his guard down." Jyrki took a drink of the red wine.

"Jyrki you cannot touch her if she loves Theon," Ville jumped in, "He cares for her. She is like Kara was to me. Just because you're the oldest doesn't mean that he'll be afraid. Theon is a fighter at heart. He would die for Aina. You know how strong he is Jyrki."

"I know this but he is the youngest, he doesn't know, and needs to know his place in our little team here. I just want a taste of her." he said.

"Correction I'm the youngest." Julian said. Julian had dark hair and blue eyes and was still a teenager. Everyone looked at him with a look of annoyance and then went back to the matter at hand.

"She is very beautiful but we shouldn't be intruding on them like this." Jussi Selo said.

"I can't allow you to have a taste Jyrki. She is my friend and I lost my virginity to her. Theon has been waiting for a long time to be with Aina, I stole her from him when I was sixteen. He cant wait much longer Jyrki." Vivian said with a sigh.

"Alright she'll be charmed in then." he said with a devilish grin.


End file.
